Blades of Grass
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Deidara's first love turns out to be the newest member of the Akatsuki and they both held on to their reminders of that love. Deidara/OC


Seven year-old Deidara sighed dragging his feet on the ground beneath his swing he was so bored. He watched the clouds swirl above him when he heard a girlish voice "you shouldn't frown…my nana says it gives wrinkles" The blonde stopped the swing and narrowed his eyes, leaning up slightly "I'm too young for wrinkles un" he said.

The girl smiled "but when you're older 'nd have to worry bout them then you'll be thinking differently" Deidara raised an eyebrow as the girl hopped onto the swing next to him "wrinkles are icky" she said "my momma used to say that it takes 42 muscles to frown and only 32 to smile or something like that" Deidara looked down "my momma is dead un" he said scuffing the ground with his toe.

The little girl looked at him with wide, sad eyes "my momma is dead too and my daddy" Deidara looked her over for the first time.

She had long red curls that hung to her elbows and brilliant violet eyes with rings around them. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter. She had on a light blue sparkly t-shirt and regular jeans. She had on black sandals.

Deidara blushed lightly "my daddy is dead too un" he glanced at her sideways and she smiled a toothy smile "I'm Reika Ayame" she said smiling "Deidara un"

"Deidara Un?" Reika asked wide-eyed "that's an odd last name" Deidara shook his head "s'not my last name un" he blinked his brilliant blue eyes "I don't have a last name un"

Her eyes go wider "Deidara No-Last-Name?"

"…Yeah"

"It's cute" she giggled blinking owlishly and he smiled at the little redhead.

"Reika's pretty cute too un" he said wanting to make her smile again. It worked "thanks!" "You're welcome un"

She smiled again, and kicked her legs back and forth furiously, getting nowhere. She frowned and glared at the metal poles. Deidara gazed over at her "need some help un?" she nodded and he slid off his swing and walked behind her, placing his hands on her small back. He pushed with all the might of a seven-year old.

Reika giggled delightedly, red curls bouncing every which way "higher Deidara! Higher!" she called and he obliged. He pushed her too hard and she lost her grip on the swing landing in the sand with a thump.

Deidara's eyes widened "I'm sorry un!" he cried rushing over to her and nearly tripping himself.

Reika glanced up at him through watery violet eyes "are you okay un?" he asked her kneeling in front of her. She nodded and shakily stood up "yeah m'okay" she put a hand on her nose and whimpered as she felt the scratch

Before he could think of what he was doing, Deidara leaned forward and kissed her nose. Reika blushed "thank you" "don't mention it un" "'kay"

Deidara took hold of her hand "come with me un" Reika blushed and looked down at their entwined hands as he led her to a clump of trees.

She gasped in delight at the little pond spreading out before them, baby ducks following a mommy duck and splashing in the water "it's so beautiful!" she said in amazement "yeah you are un" Deidara said without thinking "I-I mean…un" Deidara tried to backtrack but Reika never heard. She was too preoccupied watching the baby ducks.

She plopped down onto a patch of grass and lay on her stomach twirling a blade between her small fingers Deidara slowly sat next to her "hey" he asked "what's your favorite color un?" he asked her and her eyes widened "I like green…why?" Deidara shrugged "just wond'rin un" Reika nodded "what's yours?" "blue un" "blue's pretty" Reika agreed.

Reika pretended to be fascinated with the blade of grass she was holding, but sneaked quick glances over at Deidara whenever she could, little did she know Deidara was doing the same thing

Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders and down her arms like a blanket. Deidara tugged his own blonde bangs and thought about the color orange. Reika's girlish voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"Deidara?" he blinked at her

"hm?"

"thank you"

His blue eyes widened "for what un?" Reika flushed "for showing me this place" Deidara smiled "no problem un"

They fell silent listening to the ducks quack and splash about. Deidara struggled for something to say.

"I think you're really, _really _pretty out" he blurted out and covered his mouth with one of his hands, having realized what he just admitted "I, uh, un..." he stammered.

Her face matched her hair and she began pulling blades of grass "it's 'kay" she smiled nervously "cause I like you too" Deidara's blue eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it in favor of being silent.

They sat in an awkward silence looking at the clouds. Deidara was braiding long, sturdy blades of fan grass. "Here un" he held out a small braided circle with a tiny daisy on it "so you don't forget me un" he blushed.

A smile danced across Reika's lips as she slipped the grass ring on her finger "I don't have anything for you" her face fell

Deidara leaned forward and pecked her on the lips she blushed as her fingers went to her mouth "there un" he smiled and held up his own hand where a similar grass ring was "now I have your first kiss and a ring too un"

Reika blushed "Reika! Reika! Where are you?" a female voice called and Reika looked up "Rei-chan!" a smaller voice joined the first.

Reika glanced at Deidara guiltily "I have to go…my nana and nee-chan are looking for me" Deidara nodded knowing he had to get back to Onoki's hut.

Deidara covered Reika's small hand with his own and the two walked back through the clump of trees until they caught sight of an older woman and a young girl who looked identical to Reika except for her hair which was straight not curly.

"Nee-chan" the other little redhead ran over to her "we've been looking for you" her eyes widened as she caught sight of the blonde holding her hand. The little girl sniffed disdainfully and Reika smiled "Akane-chan do I have to remind you about Neji?" the girl blushed and scuffed the ground "no let's go before nana gets mad" "'kay!" Reika said smiling at Deidara and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Deidara!" she waved running off after her sister. Deidara waved back and wondered if he'd ever see her again.

Deidara was rummaging through his drawer looking for a clean pair of socks when he pulled out a small green box. Opening it up was a braided band of grass blades that had long since turned brown. His thoughts flashed back to his first and only love. Smiling fondly he gently closed the box and continued his search.

The door opened and his partner Sasori entered "hey brat Leader-sama is introducing our newest member and he wants everyone there fast" Deidara nodded "I'm coming Danna" he decided socks could wait as he followed the puppet down the hall.

"Meet our newest Akatsuki member" Leader-sama said and a stunning, slender girl of about eighteen with long curly red hair and ringed violet eyes stepped forward. Deidara's breath caught in his throat "Reika Ayame" she smiled nervously.

Memories flashed through his head and he opened his mouth to speak when she caught sight of him. She widened her eyes and mouthed his name.

Deidara smiled at her…his first-and only-kiss was standing feet in front of him. Kisame gave her a hug to welcome her, she giggled her familiar giggle and hugged back, not taking her eyes off Deidara.

Once the introductions had finished and everybody more or less slipped back into their routines, Deidara went to her room.

"Come in" she said in a voice like crystal and Deidara pushed the door open. He was met with a flurry of red and the next thing he knew a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart gasping for air, arms around each other's necks, violet gazing into blue. Reika broke the embrace and pulled out a small blue box from a pouch on her bag. Inside was the grass ring he had given to her long ago now turned brown like his, small daisy shriveled and dried but still intact.

"I still have it" she breathed and Deidara nodded "me too un" he whispered into her hair.

She giggled "you stole my first kiss" she teased hands on his chest. He smiled "and I hope that I'll get to steal many more un" he captured her lips again to which she enthusiastically responded.

A/N Okay, I must admit…as someone who doesn't watch anime at all I'm not doing too badly here xD the amount of research for the stories is insane. This was sort of based off a recent encounter with my "childhood sweetheart" we got "married" in kindergarten by exchanging ringpops in a sandbox ceremony. He left the school in 1st grade but we wound up at the same college and found out we each still have the empty ring part.


End file.
